


Alpha and Omega

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Byleth, Alpha Edelgard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Edelgard, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Edelgard goes into an unexpected heat.





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This fic brought to you by the fact that Edelgard has both a major and minor Crest, and also by the fact that behind her calculating exterior she's also kind of a huge dork.

Edelgard was already masturbating before she'd properly woken up. Sighs and soft moans spilled from her lips before she'd even opened her eyes. Her hand urgently caressed her dripping wet pussy as though would help fill the aching void inside her body.

She groaned with mixed satisfaction and frustration, her body on fire with a lustful yearning.

She was in heat. Normally an Omega could tell when she was going into heat. The days leading up to a heat tended to find an Omega getting steadily more affectionate, steadily hornier, until their heat was finally, fully, upon them.

Edelgard didn't have that luxury. It had been taken from her. She'd been born an Omega, and she still was one. But she was an Alpha as well. Her Alphadom was unnatural, forced upon her through cruel experimentations. And, for the most part, her abominable Alpha self was fully in charge, her natural Omega inclinations barely able to peek out.

Until she went into heat. No Alpha could resist an Omega's heat and this included Edelgard's Alpha self.

So here she was, lying in bed, body burning with heat, slender fingers urgently rubbing her clit in pursuit of an orgasm she wasn't going to have. And it was a clit. Her Alpha cock had shrunk and gone. While her heat lasted, Edelgard was an Omega through and through.

Edelgard was too hot to be comfortable under her bedcovers, so she flung them aside. Then she tore her nightgown to pieces as though it had been made from wet paper. Now fully naked, Edelgard briefly luxuriated in the feeling of the relatively cool air on her sweating skin. It was a momentary relief, however. A mild breeze was nice, but what she needed, what her body craved, was an Alpha to claim her and fuck her and knot her and breed an entire litter into her.

Edelgard moaned wantonly, her body arching into her masturbating hand. She needed someone - _anyone_ \- to satisfy her properly.

No, not just anyone. One specific someone.

But the state she was in, Edelgard knew she'd pounce on any Alpha cock that happened to wander along. She'd at least get the orgasms her overheated body needed, but not the satisfaction she craved. Not unless that Alpha's cock belonged to _her_.

Edelgard's right hand was a blur between her legs. Her naked, sweating body writhed with lust. Lascivious moans spilled from her lips one after the other. She rubbed greater and greater pleasure into her obscene body, knowing that it wouldn't do the least bit of good. Knowing it'd only frustrate her more. She needed to back off, stop, gather what wits she could. Couldn't. Her heat had ambushed her, as it always did, and her body's intense need for sex overruled all sense.

There was a knock at the door. And a voice.

"Edelgard?"

**Her Alpha.**

It wasn't a thought exactly. Edelgard's brain was only barely involved. Instead, her whole overheated body reacted to that voice. Her Alpha's voice. Not her Alpha's voice. She hadn't been marked by her. She was still unclaimed by anyone. But she was her Alpha all the same. If not her, then nobody.

Edelgard got up, more or less. Stood on her bed on hands and knees, a wild animal, her lust-addled eyes focused on the closed doors.

"Enter." Edelgard's voice had lost it usual cool composure, turned into a feral growl.

It was _her_. Edelgard stood on all-fours, sweating, panting heavily, her dripping pussy yearning for that one Alpha's cock. The one she craved, needed, had to have, above and beyond all others.

Byleth.

The moment she'd stepped in the room, she must've known what was going on. And not just because the small room's air was doubtlessly crowded with Edelgard's pheromones. If she'd been even remotely lucid, Edelgard might've wondered if Byleth was surprised that the normally in-control Alpha now stood here like the wanton Omega she was.

Byleth shouldn't be here. Edelgard shouldn't want her to be here. For one thing, Byleth was still her Teacher. For another, more important, thing, Edelgard wasn't yet certain where her Teacher's true loyalties lay. Those two reasons alone were more than enough to send her away right this instant.

"Fuck me," Edelgard growled.

Byleth took a few careful steps closer. Edelgard wanted to growl in frustration. What was she doing? Here she was, an Alpha, alone with an unclaimed Omega in the throes of heat and she was being... what... reasonable? Careful? She should be jumping onto the bed. Fuck her. Fill her yearning void. And she should be doing it _now_.

"No wonder Hubert asked me to check on you," Byleth said.

Edelgard barely heard the words, but her body recognised the tone. Oh, her Teacher's voice appeared to be as calm as it always, but there was an undercurrent of arousal there. Byleth wanted her. The only real question was why she was still dressed.

Edelgard padded to the edge of the bed where Byleth stood, her wild eyes fixed on her Teacher's crotch. Her tight hot pants were bulging noticeably. Edelgard licked her lips in anticipation, then pounced, clawing at the wretched garment that hid her Teacher's cock from her.

"Edelgard!" Byleth snapped.

Edelgard looked up. Uncomprehending. She was an Omega in heat, Byleth was a horny Alpha. They should fuck. Nature demanded it.

"Do you," Byleth began, pronouncing each word loudly and carefully, "have an infertility enchantment?"

"Yes," Edelgard snarled between clenched teeth.

She didn't like admitting it. Probably no Omega did. Not while they were in heat, anyway. When a body is screaming to breed it doesn't like getting reminded that it can't. Of course, it was sensible to have one, and it was only commendable that Byleth took the effort to make sure. But Edelgard was in no mood to appreciate that kind of thoughtfulness.

"Alright then," said Byleth.

Edelgard pulled away from her Teacher when she saw her beginning to strip. She was infuriatingly slow, but then, anything short of tearing off all of her clothes in less than a second would have been too slow. She was undressing as though she was about to have a bath.

Even so, Edelgard managed to sort of ignore the throbbing heat of her core by simply watching her Teacher's body as more and more of it became revealed. She was quite fit, which was suitable for the Alpha who was definitely going to claim Edelgard at some point, but she was also quite soft and shapely. Comforting. The only Alpha who would take real, proper care of all of her needs.

Edelgard had never really thought of Byleth like this before. Hadn't really watched her through her Omega eyes. But even when her Alpha side was in control - which was nearly all of the time - there was... something. Even when Edelgard had been at her most Alpha had never seen Byleth as a challenger to her strength of her rival for an Omega's affections. As a confidant, maybe. Someone who could understand her, perhaps.

Byleth finally slipped out of her tight pants and her Alpha's cock sprang free. Huge, rigid, and spilling a few drops of precum as it bobbed free from its cursed restraints. Edelgard pounced on that hard shaft the moment she saw it, dragging her tongue along that hot flesh.

Byleth moaned softly as Edelgard kissed her way up and down her Teacher's thick shaft. The quiet noise reverberated through her naked, sweating body, filling her with a pleasure far more intense than her own frantic hand could have ever given her.

Edelgard moved wildly up and down Byleth's cock with no plan or aim in mind. She pressed her soft lips against her hard flesh over and over again, lapped at with her tongue. Right now she had no desires beyond simply feeling that cock, tasting it, pleasing it. Her core still throbbed with the burning desire to breed, but she could ignore it, for the moment, so long as her mouth remained on her Teacher's dick.

Edelgard wrapped her lips around Byleth's cock and slid them down her shaft, taking her into her mouth. Byleth groaned with pleasure as the wet heat of Edelgard's mouth surrounded her rigid member. Edelgard would've smiled if she could, but instead focused her attention on letting her mouth slide up and down her Teacher's cock. Her soft lips caressed Byleth's thick shaft while her tongue curled against its underside and lapped up whatever little drops of precum spilled from her delicious tip.

"Enough," Byleth growled. "You need more than this."

At those words, Edelgard let her Teacher's cock pop out of her mouth. While she'd busied herself with Byleth's cock, she'd managed to reduce the yawning void within her overheated body until it had been little more than a dull ache that she could sort of ignore. No more. Byleth's words had reminded her of her one, singular need. She needed to breed. She needed Byleth to breed her. Right now.

Edelgard, still on all-fours, turned around on her bed. She lowered her arms and lifted her ass, presenting her heat-slick pussy to her Teacher. Byleth knelt down on the bed behind and swiftly guided her cock into her yearning core.

There was no describing the feeling that surged through Edelgard when her Alpha finally penetrated her. There was no word powerful enough. There was only the wild, animal moaning that spilled from Edelgard's mouth from the depths of her heart. A wordless, feral noise that spoke for her most primitive emotions.

And Byleth wasn't even her Alpha yet! She was just someone taking care of an Omega in need. Imagine what her cock would feel like when Byleth finally marked her body and claimed her as her own!

Byleth wasn't slow or careful with Edelgard. There was no need for her to. Edelgard's body had been fully ready to accept cock the moment she'd woken up and the full length of her shaft had slid easily into Edelgard's pussy as though it was a sheath made especially for her dick.

Edelgard moved back and forth against Byleth's thrusting hips, their two naked bodies slamming into each other over and over again in a ritual from before humans were even human. Their moans and grunts filled the thick air of Edelgard's room, their voices entwining until it was impossible to know which pleasured moan came from which mouth.

"More," Edelgard whimpered. "Fill me more."

It was impossible. Her Teacher already fed her the complete length of her impressive shaft every time she thrust into her. But it wasn't enough. Wouldn't be enough even if, somehow, Byleth's dick had been as long and thick as her arm. Edelgard craved that cock, needed it inside of her more than anything, but her Omega heat wouldn't be satisfied with _just_ her Alpha's cock.

Edelgard felt Byleth's cock slide back and forth against her inner walls, sending waves of pleasure through her burning body. She wildly slammed back against her Teacher, forcing that cock as deep into her as she could manage, willing it to fill her. All the while Byleth's groans grew louder, more feral. She felt her Teacher grab her pale hips and move her body to please her cock the exact way she wanted it to. 

Edelgard couldn't help but moan lewdly as she allowed Byleth to use her body. Her Alpha side would've despised it, would've been abhorred by the notion that anyone other she herself could possibly in control of her body. Even her Omega self, traumatised as it had been by the experiments that had forced her into becoming an Alpha, might have been fearful of anyone taking the least bit of control over her body. But this was her Teacher. This was Byleth. This was her not-yet Alpa. She was the only one Edelgard would - could - hand over her lustful body to. Even if it was just in such a minor, inconsequential way as a couple of hands holding her hips.

Byleth's fucking grew slightly less smooth. Her cock didn't slide easily and fully into Edelgard's pussy any more as the base of her shaft began ever so slightly to swell. Edelgard moaned in anticipation, aware that the moment her Teacher would knot her and join their wanton bodies together was fast approaching.

"Almost..." Byleth grunted.

Edelgard and Byleth moaned in lustful harmony the moment Byleth's cock began throbbing inside of Edelgard's overheated pussy, spilling its seed into her yearning womb. Byleth thrust forward one last time, forcing her knot into Edelgard to tie their bodies together will her cock came and came, flooding Edelgard's core with cum.

Edelgard had come the instant Byleth's cock planted the very first drops of her seed inside of her. Of course, nothing would happen. They weren't joined, and Edelgard was magically infertile on top of that. But her body neither knew nor cared. Her Omega heat only cared about her Alpha filling her with her seed, breeding her, making her belly swell with a litter of pups. When Byleth came inside of her, Edelgard had everything she could ever possibly want, and she came hard.

A bliss she had never before known in her life flooded through Edelgard as she felt Byleth forcing her knot inside of her together with her pulsating cock delivering her seed into her womb. For this one moment, Edelgard felt whole. Her overbearing Alpha self and meek Omega self, her calculating mind and compassionate heart, her grand vision and private interests. In this one moment of utter, erotic bliss, writhing on the climaxing cock locked inside her body, all of her disparate parts seemed to come together into a single harmonious whole that was Edelgard.

Edelgard and Byleth collapsed onto the bed. Edelgard lay flat on her stomach, Byleth flat on her back. Byleth's cock still knotted them together and Byleth didn't seem inclined to force it out of her. For that matter, Edelgard didn't want her Teacher to try, either. Moving carefully, Byleth moved onto her side, pulling Edelgard with her. Edelgard found herself curled up inside Byleth's embrace. Strong arms around, hard cock inside of her, soft breasts pressing against her back, a flood of cum filling her womb, Byleth filled Edelgard's entire world. It wouldn't last, but for just now it was almost possible to believe that it could. That Byleth would just hold her like this forever, that she could stay curled up inside of her embrace forever, the two of them sharing the warmth of their bodies.

Byleth gently kissed the back of Edelgard's neck.

"Good thing Hubert asked me to check up on you."

"Oh, did he?" Edelgard muttered. "How... considerate of him."

"Next time, however," Byleth began, "it would probably be better if you told people ahead of time that you're about to go into heat."

"That would be prudent," Edelgard said. "But I can't. My heat cycle isn't regular and I can't tell when it's coming."

"That could be a problem," Byleth said.

Edelgard shrugged. So long as Byleth held her and their bodies remained knotted together by her cock, her problems didn't seem too bad.

"I know you'll take care of me, my Teacher," Edelgard said.

Byleth kissed her again.

"I will," she promised.


End file.
